<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But I Fear Tomorrow, I'll Be Crying by Longanimals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238084">But I Fear Tomorrow, I'll Be Crying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals'>Longanimals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cum Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dragons, Loss of Virginity, Other, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Two Penises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:46:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zell, Squall and Quistis try to fight Bahamut, but the Dragon King proves to be too powerful for them. Squall and Quistis lay on the ground, defeated, so its up to Zell to take his multiple penises. Commissioned by anonymous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But I Fear Tomorrow, I'll Be Crying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the bowels of the Deep Sea Research Center rests a monster with godlike strength. Legend has it that any challengers who could overcome its might and defeat it would gain its strength and use it for themselves. Dozens have tried, but none have succeeded. The beast’s name was Bahamut, and at its feet stood three determined fighters from Balamb.</p><p>They had trained for hours to prepare for this battle, but it still wasn’t enough. Squall and Quistis were lying on the floor, unconscious. Zell, barely standing, wipes the blood from his nose and keeps his fists raised in a fighting position.</p><p>“Come on! I can take ya!” he yells confidently.</p><p>The Dragon King exhales a jet of hot steam and folds his arms. The trio had put up a good fight, but he still barely had a scratch on him.</p><p>“No, you can’t. At least, not like this,” the beast booms. “If you can withstand my assault, I will revive your friends and join you. If you can’t, well, I’m sure you can guess what will happen. Do you accept that offer?”</p><p>Zell pauses for a second. He had already taken a lot of punishment throughout the fight, but if he could take it for just a little bit longer, he would win. </p><p>“I’ll do it! Bring it!” he announces boldly.</p><p>Bahamut smiles, showing off all of his jagged teeth. “Good. Brace yourself.”</p><p>Zell adopts a defensive stance, expecting the beast to unleash a flurry of attacks. Instead, he just stands there. The blonde boy doesn’t let his guard down for a second, and he quickly scans the monster’s body to see if there was anything that he would be able to counter. The only thing he sees moving, however, are two metal plates in between his legs separating from each other. He wonders what the beast is doing and watches intently. From the crevice made by their divergence spill out two jet black pipes. They both continue to come out until their tips hit the ground, at which point they finally cease. </p><p>“What...are those?” Zell asks in disbelief.</p><p>Gradually, they stiffen and rise from the floor until they are parallel with Bahamut’s waist. Nothing could be seen on them. They were so dark that they looked like a tear in reality, or an oblong black hole.</p><p>“These are my dicks. If you can take them and survive, I will join you,” the dragon says simply.</p><p>“Wait, no! I thought we were going to fight!” the young boy protests.</p><p>But his cries fall on deaf ears. The Dragon King leaps behind him and tears his clothes to shreds with razor-sharp claws. Zell looks down in shock. His dick, framed with blonde pubic hair is completely exposed. He tries to cover it up but Bahamut restrains him in a tight clawed grip before he can do anything.</p><p>The monster lifts him up and seats him on the crown of one of his cocks. He easily shifts Zell’s weight into just one hand and casts Regen on him with the other.</p><p>“This is so you don’t die from just the penetration,” the beast mutters bluntly.</p><p>Zell gulps despite his wounds gradually healing. The blunted head of Bahamut’s monster dick was kissing his virgin asshole. It had to be at least 4 times wider than his hole. Did the beast honestly expect him to fit this inside?</p><p>“Wait! I’ve never put anything in my butt before! I’m still a virgin!” Zell exclaims.</p><p>Holding the boy’s abdomen in a tight grip, Bahamut lowers his body down and gently pushes his own dick up. There was no lube, and Zell’s inexperienced hole screams in agony as it forces itself open to accept the dragon’s dick.</p><p>Zell screams in pain. His asshole was spread at least 5 inches wide. If Bahamut didn’t cast that Regen spell, a few muscles in his hips would surely have been torn. The first few inches of his bestial penis scrapes along his walls, forcing open more and more of his anal cavity.</p><p>About halfway down his shaft, Zell felt the beast’s other cock brush up against his own stiffening dick. It sucks in all light surrounding it, but feels silky smooth against Zell’s ballsack despite its menacing appearance. The blonde boy fills with shame that he’s getting aroused by being raped by a dragon.</p><p>In an act of fake mercy, Bahamut pulls his dick out of Zell’s abused asshole. The teenager groans in relief, thinking that his trial was over.</p><p>He could not have been more wrong.</p><p>With his free hand, Bahamut clasped his two dicks together into one fat monstrosity. Mimicking the same actions he used to force the first dick in, the Dragon King forced Zell down onto his cocks. His asshole spread more than should be possible for a human to accept the beast’s combined diameter of 10 inches.</p><p>Zell screeches in agonizing pain, causing his voice to occasionally crack. His walls squeezed on Bahamut’s cocks like a vice, compressing them against each other just as much as they were compressed against his ass.</p><p>The deeper Bahamut went, the tighter Zell got. The Dragon King has to exert himself a little bit more just to push inside. With a flare of his wings and a mighty roar, Bahamut forcibly hilts himself inside of Zell and cums.</p><p>The Dragon King’s load shoots out like a firehose directly into Zell’s bowels. It cascades past his intestines and finally deposits itself inside of his stomach. The blonde boy looks down and sees that his belly is rapidly swelling with gallons of bestial semen. He feels disgustingly lewd, and can’t help but shoot out his own load all over the floor. He whimpers as he watches his six pack smoothen out and be replaced with swollen skin.</p><p>By the time Bahamut is finished, Zell is so full of semen that he looks pregnant. The dragon gently pulls his body off of his monster cocks and drops him onto the floor. The teenager breathes heavily, his asshole gaping and his hips dilated. He groans as his stomach gurgles, indicating that all the cum that was just deposited inside was about to come flooding back out.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t,” Bahamut says. He points a claw towards Zell’s backdoor and casts a spell on it. He screams as his asshole is forced and sealed shut, trapping all of Bahamut’s cum inside. Fruitlessly, he tries to push it out anyways, eliciting a laugh from the dragon.</p><p>“The spell should wear off in a few hours. For now, come and clean me off and I’ll pass my judgement.”</p><p>Zell stumbles onto his knees and waddles in front of the dragon’s cocks. The new weight was something he hoped he never had to get used to. Groggily, he seals his lips around Bahamut’s lower crown and laps up the leftover cum. He repeats the process with the other dick, lays back down and sighs.</p><p>“Did I win?”</p><p>Bahamut chuckles. “Yes, you’ve done adequately for a human. I will revive your friends and you will be able to call on me for assistance.” He points a finger at Squall and Quistis and disappears. Zell’s friends stand up and rub their foreheads.</p><p>“What happened? Did we make it?” Quistis asks eagerly.</p><p>“I don’t know. Where’s Bahamut? And where’s Zell?” Squall says in his typical solemn way.</p><p>“I’m right over here!” Zell calls out from the floor.</p><p>“Zell? What the hell are you doing down there? And where are your clothes?”</p><p>“Oh my...So big…” Quistis purrs, staring at his flaccid cock.</p><p>“I earned Bahamut’s favor and had a ton of fun doing it! He’ll fight for us now!” Zell announced eagerly.</p><p>“That’s great, but why are you naked? And I could’ve sworn you weren’t that fat an hour ago.”</p><p>“Oh, I couldn’t beat him in the usual way, so I had to rely on some other, unconventional strategies. But the ends justify the means, you know!”</p><p>Quistis giggles at her student while Squall just puts his head in his hands and sighs.</p><p>“Whatever. Let’s just get out of here.” Squall says, picking up his sword.</p><p>“Sounds good!” Zell replies, struggling to get to his feet.</p><p>And so the three heroes made their way out of the Deep Sea Research Center, one of them significantly sluttier than he was before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on <a href="https://twitter.com/longanimals_w">Twitter</a> (@longanimals_w) and checking out my <a href="https://longanimals.carrd.co/">carrd</a> for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>